Secrets and Lies
by MissLilly235045
Summary: James loves Lilly, but she has a secret. Sirius is confused, and Remus isn't helping. And where is Peter through all of this, and why? Set in the summer after MWPP's 6th year. Rated T for pregnancy mentions and because I'm paranoid. Reviews appreciated...
1. Chapter 1

**Set the summer after Lilly and Co's 6th Year. BTW, Remus' parents had died at the beginning of 4th Year, so he'd been living with his Uncle Joe, who's 26, in his parents house ever since.**

Chapter 1

Lilly groaned as she looked around. She was lying on the sofa of her trashed livingroom. She knew she'd regret letting Remus and Sirius have a party for the beginning. Luckily, Potter was on holiday with his parents, but Sirius didn't want to live with his parents. So, unfotunately she and Remus had got stuck with Sirius. She and Remus had been living in his parents house ever since she left home yesterday because she couldn't stand Petunia anymore, so that meant she had to put up with the Maraunders. She went upstairs and remembered that she didn't have any spare clothes yet. She sighed, and went into Remus' room. She got his black top, a checkered over-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. She pulled the draw strings extra tight and left the shirt unbuttoned. Lilly then proceeded to try and find her housemate.

* * *

><p>Remus woke grogily to find Sirius lying across him. He pushed his friend of and looked around. They were in the garden, lying on one of the sun lounges. He walked into the house, to find a very messy house. He then heard Lilly singing along to Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night.' He laughed, and went to help her clean up. Since they were still in his parents house, and his uncle was living with them, they were aloud to use magic. In half an hour, they had managed to clean up the house. They went into the garden, where Sirius was still sleeping. They cleaned up, got Sirius awake, and went into the kitchen.<p>

"Can you two remember last night?" She asked, trying not to laugh. They both shook their heads. She snickered. "Alice recorded it." She took her laptop from the livingroom, and she looked up the video.

_*The Video*_

_"Hey Lilly, should we play truth or dare?" Alice said from behind the camera. You could tell everyone was hammered._

_"Yeah, everyone!" Lilly shouted to the remaining party guests, "We are gunna play truth or dare." Everyone got into a circle, and Alice gave the camera to Emmeline Vance._

_"I'll start. Lilly," Sirius said, smirking, "Truth or Dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"You have to get a tattoo saying 'THE MARAUNDERS RULE'." Sirius said grinning. Lilly glared at him._

_"Fine. I'll take a picture after I've got the tatoo. Now, Remus. Truth or Dare." Remus sighed._

_"Dare. It's Maraunder Code." Lilly grinned evily._

_"I dare you to kiss Sirius on the lips for at least 3 seconds." Remus glared at her. He and Sirius grimanced, and bashed their heads together, lips touching. Maraunders never backed down from a challenge or a dare. They pulled apart straight after 3 seconds, and after a few more truths and dares, the clock chimed midnight. Everyone started to leave, Mary McDonald by Knight Bus, Peter and Emmeline by Floo and Marlene McKinnon went by Broom._

_****Scene Changes****_

_"Hey Peeps," Lilly said to the camera, "I've just been messing with 2 of my best guy friends. I got Frank to lift Sirius onto Remus, so I can see their reactions tomorrow morning. Anyway, night! I promise to record a video of the next party we have. Bye!"_

The video finished, and Lilly typed something onto the laptop, then closed it. Remus blushed, and got up to make breakfast as Sirius went for a shower.

"So, are you getting the tattoo today?" Sirius asked, coming back from his shower and sitting at the table when Remus put 3 plates of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, but not one of them wizard tattoo's. I'd rather have a normal one. Also, we have to get my stuff from my Mom's. She's keeping them for me, till I can collect them." Lilly said, pouring syrup on her pancakes. They all finished, and Lilly and Sirius cleaned the plates while Remus got changed. After they'd done that, they went over to Lilly's Parent's.

* * *

><p>"Hello Love," Lilly's Mom, Clara, said as Lilly smiled at her. Seeming as Joe had enchanted the box of Lilly's stuff to hold anything and be weightless when Lilly had went with him and Remus yesterday to pick her up as she rung them to ask if she could live with them, Lilly only had to put the shrunken down box in her pocket.<p>

"Hi Mom." Lilly said, hugging her Mother. Clara was an older version of Petunia, except she had a kind and caring attitude, which Lilly inherited. Lilly smiled as she let go and her Mom gave her a purse and a package that Lilly recognised from when she was a little girl, when her Mom had gotten it out for family reunions. It was a quilt that had been passed down for centuries.

"We want you to have these." She said, smiling sadly at her daughter.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking the purse and package, which had been shrunk, and put them in her bag. "I promise I'll write to you and Dad." She said as she hugged her Mom goodbye.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Clara asked, smiling sadly at her daughter.

"Yeah, sorry Mom, but I can't stay here with that jealous cow anymore. Sorry Mom." Lilly said, huggin her Mom again.

"If that's what you really want dear, then you're always welcome back if you need us. I hope you have done well with your OWL's. Make sure you come and visit soon." Clara said, waving goodbye as Lilly walked to the car where Remus and Sirius were there. Remus had gotten a muggle car as he and Joe lived at the edge of a muggle town, so they couldn't apparate everywhere without muggle's being suspicious.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going for your tattoo Lils?" Sirius said as they walked through London.<p>

"Here." Lilly said, stopping outside a big blue building, with a massive sign that said 'TAY'S TATTOO'S'. They walked in and Lilly felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She walked up to the girl at the counter. The girl looked up, and stared at Sirius, who smiled charmingly. He grabbed Lilly's hand, to Remus and Lilly's amusment. "Hi, I'm here for a tattoo."

"Name?" The girl asked. She was about 17, and had several piercings and tattoo's.

"Lilly Evans." Lilly replied. The girl pointed to a door, and Lilly dragged Sirius and Remus with her. "Hey Ricky." She said to the tattoo artist as she sat on the chair.

"Hey Lils. Do you want a new tattoo or do you want me to colour the rose?" He said.

"A new one please. One on my back, saying 'the maraunders rule' and preferably, around the rose." She said, taking her jumper off to reveal a very slim figure, and that she was wearing a sports bra. She got onto the chair and Ricky came over to her after he checked the door was closed. He took out his wand, and removed the rose tattoo that was on her back. She was talking to Sirius and Remus while he did this.

"So, you gonna explain why you have a tattoo already and didn't tell me?" Remus said, smirking at Sirius' shocked expression.

"Well, if you stop staring at your boyfriend over there then I'll tell you." She laughed at Remus and Sirius spluttering and saying they weren't. "I got it when Rosie was born." She said to Remus, who was looking at the tattoo.

"Who's Rosie?" Sirius asked, turning from the wolf tattoo design he was looking at on the wall. Remus and Lilly looked at each other, silently arguing who was going to explain to Sirius.

"He and Potter were going to find out soon anyway," Lilly said to Remus, who sighed.

"We'll explain later Pads." Remus said as Ricky finished off the tattoo.

"There we are, all done." He said as Lilly gave him the money for the tattoo.

"Thanks Ricky. See ya," She said as she pulled Sirius and Remus out of the tattoo shop and back into the car.

* * *

><p>When they got back, Lilly went to make some coffee while Remus and Sirius sat in the livingroom.<p>

"Well," Remus started off, "It was in 4th year, and Prongs still didn't admit to fancying Lilly. At the Gryffindor quidditch party, Me and Lilly had a lot more than both you and Prongs drinktogether, as we had both suffered through really bad break-ups. I had snuck a few bottles of firewhiskey, and somehow, we ended up in the room of requirement." Remus stopped as Sirius started to laugh his arse off. When Sirius managed to calm his laughter, Remsu continued. "The next morning, we found each other on the floor, covered on blankets. We agreed not to mention it again unless absolute necessary_._" Remus said as Lilly came bacl in and gave the two of them a cup of coffee each.

"Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant." Lilly said to Sirius. " We agreed to keep the baby, as I didn't have the heart to abort. We told Joe and our parents, also telling Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. They all knew it was a mistake and we've not touched firewhiskey since. I had a baby girl, Rosie, that June."

"Where is she now?" Sirius asked, curious.

"With Joe, visiting Aunt Layla." Remus answered him, taking a sip of coffee. Lilly handed him the box that Joe had shrunk and he enlargened it and levitated it upstairs. "They should be back tonight." He said, putting his coffee cup down. He and Sirius started to play wizards chess while Lilly went to get dinner ready. After dinner, there was a loud knock on the door and a sound of keys

"MOMMY!" A voice shouted from the front door. Lilly went into the livingroom to find Joe with a 3 year old girl who looked the exact mix of Lilly and Remus. Rosie had Lilly's long Auburn hair, Remus' amber eyes and was very small. Rosie jumped into Lilly's arms and Lilly hugged the younger girl back. "Missed you Mommy."

"I missed you too baby." Lilly said as she let go of Rosie. Rosie squealed as she spotted Remus, and jumped into his arms. He laughed and swung her around. He kissed her head and let her down as she went to Lilly.

"Who's that?" Rosie asked as she went behind Lilly's legs. Lilly picked her up and walked over to Sirius.

"This is your Uncle Sirius. Just call him Padfoot." Lilly said as Rosie waved shyly. Sirius smiled at Rosie and waved back. Rosie jumped into his arms and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell Prongs?" Remus asked awkwardly as he, Sirius and Joe sat in the livingroom later that night while Lilly was putting Rosie to bed.<p>

"No, I think that you and Lils will tell him when the time is right." Sirius said looking thoughtful. Remus thanked him and went upstairs to see if Rosie was asleep.

"So, the prince went down to the kitchen where Cinderella slept and asked her if she could try on the glass slipper." Lilly said, sitting on the edge of a sleepy-looking Rosie's bed. "Cinderella tried the glass slipper on and to her step-mother and step-sister's suprise, it fit! Cinderella and the Prince got married a week later and lived happily ever after. Goodnight Rosie." Lilly whispered, kissing Rosie's forehead as the younger girl fell asleep. Lilly smiled at Remus, who was stood in the doorway. She put her arm around his waist and he pulled the door so it was a crack open. They walked downstairs to where Joe and Sirius were talking.

"Hey, I need to tell you kids something. I'm moving to Austrailia to do some work for Dumbledore. He's made arrangements for Rosie to stay in the same dorms that Lilly's staying in, and for her to stay with a teacher or one of the elfs while your both in classes," He said. Lilly went over to Joe and hugged him.

"When are you going?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow. Sorry." Remus smiled sadly and hugged him after Lilly let go.

"We'll miss you Joe." Lilly said as Remus and Joe hugged. After they all hugged, they retreated to their rooms.

**So, what d'ya think? Reviews are apprieciated. James will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Set the summer after Lilly and Co's 6th Year. BTW, Remus' parents had died at the beginning of 4th Year, so he'd been living with his Uncle Joe, who's 26, in his parents house ever since.**

**A/N/: I have put up a notice board on my profile, so if you want to know about any of my stories, just check my profile.**

Chapter 2

"Argh." Remus groaned as a little ball of energy jumped onto his chest. As he tried to get up, Rosie slid off him. Remus quickly swiped her back up, before she could fall, and Rosie giggled.

"Hi Daddy!" She giggled as Remus chuckled. "Mommy says go downstairs."

"Mommy would," He mumbled quietly, "Come on then, squirt." Remus scooped Rosie up and carried her downstairs, with her giggling. Sirius and Lilly laughed as Remus and Rosie came in. "So, what are we going to be doing today?" He asked as they all sat down for breakfast.

"Well, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to meet Alice. Do you want me to take Rosie?" Lilly asked as she piled some pancakes on her little girl's plate.

"If you want Lils, I can take Rosie for the day?" Sirius offered, as Remus shrugged.

"Okay Sirius, you and Rosie can have some bonding time. Seeming as your her godfather." Sirius spat his coffee out all over Remus as Lilly said this.

"Thanks for that Pads." Lilly and Rosie laughed at Remus' comment.

"Yeah, we'll have fun, won't we Rosie." Roise nodded her head as Sirius said this.

"Thanks Pads. I need to go and see Dumbledore anyway." Remus said, cleaning the coffee off himself. Lilly took Rosie upstairs and got Rosie and herself ready as Remus cleared the table.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Rosie were playing when an owl came by the window. Sirius went up to it and collected the letter.<p>

_-Padfoot,_

_Hey mate. I'm coming home today, and probably will be there when you get this letter. I'll come round and see you and Moony when I get back, if your not already back there._

_-Prongs._

Sirius silently cursed to himself. Remus and Lilly wouldn't be back for another few hours, he can't leave Rosie here on her own, and James would get suspicious if he told him not to come. Well, James would have to find out sooner or later. He'll just have to improvise.

"Rosie, go upstairs and pack a bag of your favourite toys."

"Why Uncle Pads?" The little peered up at her uncle with curious eyes.

"We're going to see a friend of your Daddy's." Sirius replied, writing Remus a note.

"Okay." Rosie bounced upstairs. A few minutes later, she came skipping back down. Sirius picked her up and went to the fireplace.

"Potter Mansion. Hey Charlotte," Sirius greeted Mrs Potter as he tried to dust himself off as he balanced Rosie on his hip.

"Hello Sirius. Hello Rosie." Rosie waved to Charlotte as Sirius put her on the ground. "I've met Rosie when Lilly gave birth to her, and Remus wanted to be there." She explained to Sirius as she huggged the little girl. Sirius nodded.

"Is James home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs. Go, I'll look after Rosie." Sirius smiled thanks.

* * *

><p>"Prongs?" As soon as Sirius said this, he was tackled by his best mate, a brother to him. "Hey mate."<p>

"Hey Pads. So, what was your and Moonboy's kiss about?"

"Who told you?" Sirius said in alarm, as James laughed.

"Wormy sent me a letter, telling me about the party." Sirius went bright red in the face.

"Evans dared us to kiss. It was maraunders code. Didn't mean nothing anyway." James nodded.

"Right. Anyway, who's downstairs?"

"Moony's Neice." Sirius said quickly, making James suspicous.

"Okay, I believe you."

* * *

><p>"Go on Lils," Alice encouraged. They were in Diagon Alley, and a stall owner had asked Lilly if she'd demonstrate the guitar. It was Mickey Davies, last years Head Boy, and he knew Lilly from prefect meetings.<p>

"Okay." She sighed and grabbed the guitar and started to sing Forget You **(The Version By Pixie Lott.)**

Everyone started clapping as Remus apparated in front of a stall across the street. He picked up a teddy bear on that stall, and gave the man the money. He walked over to Lilly and Alice.

"For Rosie. Isn't it cute?" He said as Lilly and Alice cooed.

"Yeah, are we going back?" Remus nodded. "See ya Ali."

"Bye Lilly, Remus."

* * *

><p>"Hi Charlotte." Lilly greeted after her and Remus had apparated to the Potter's. "Where's Rosie?" Just then, Rosie jumped into Lilly's arms. Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, and did the same to Lilly. "Have you been a good girl?"<p>

"Yep! I really enjoyed it with Uncle Pads."

"What d'ya say to Charlotte and Sirius?" Remus said as he waved to James, who was in the doorway.

"Thank you."

"It's fine dear, you can come back any time." Charlotte said, smiling at Rosie.

"I've got a present for you Rosie," Remus said, giving Rosie the teddy. She squealed and hugged her Dad.

"Thank you," She said. "Love you Daddy," She whispered that part into his ear, and he replied back.

"Love you too angel." He let go of Rosie and went over to James and Sirius while Lilly, Rosie and Charlotte went into the kitchen. "Hey Prongs. Me and Pads need to explain something to you." James looked at Remus confused.

"What?"

"Rosie isn't my cousin. She's my daughter." James fainted. Sirius laughed whilst Remus sighed.

"Go, I'll take care of Prongs." Sirius said. Remus smiled gratefully and clapped him on the back, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened at the last meeting?" Charlotte asked, as Lilly and Rosie sat at the table, Rosie drawing whilst on Lilly's knee, and Lilly helping Rosie. Charlotte was making some drinks for her and Lilly.<p>

"Not much. Just that Remus doesn't want me going on field work." Lilly said lightly. Charlotte raised her eyebrows and placed 2 cups of hot chocolate infront of the two girls.

"Why?"

"He thinks it's too dangerous." Lilly sighed.

"It is," Remus said from where he was leaning on the door frame. "I just don't want you too get hurt."

"Rem, I am a grown woman _and_ a mother. I will be able to look after myself." Lilly snapped. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 6 o'clock. "We'd better go. Thanks Charlotte."

"Anytime dears, come back soon." Charlotte waved to them as they walked to the fireplace and flooed home.

* * *

><p>"Look, I just don't want you to get killed. If I die, Rosie won't be able to have her birth father, but she needs her mum. Please, for Rosie." Remus begged as Lilly took Rosie upstairs.<p>

"I will think about it Rem." Lilly took Rosie into the bathroom and prepared the bath. After Rosie had her bath, Lilly got her ready for bed. "Do you want a story tonight sweetheart?" Rosie nodded excited. "Okay then..."

While Lilly was reading 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,' to Rosie, Remus was downstairs, getting their dinner ready. Rosie had her dinner at the Potter's. He was making spagetti whilst reading the prophet.

_THE DARK LORD STRIKES AGAIN!_

_Last night, there was another death eater attack. In Diagon Alley, _

_ the wizarding shop 'Flow and Beats Music Store' was attacked at 7pm, _

_killing __some of the staff. __Several members are injured, and fortunately,_

_ a death eater was captured. He is currently __waiting in the ministry,_

_ being questioned. More on Pages 3 & 4._

Remus sighed. This was the third attack this week. Something had to be done about Voldemort. He was getting too strong.

"What's for dinner?" Lilly asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Spagetti." Remus said, floding the newspaper. "Rosie settled down then?"

"Yeah, I think she was tired out with running around with Sirius all day." Lilly said smiling fondly. Remus laughed.

"I've never known a more excitable 3 year old." He commented while he plated up. Lilly went into the fridge and got out some wine, and poured 2 glasses.

"Tomorrow I'm visiting my parents with Rosie. Do you want to come?" Lilly and Remus both sat down as she said this, and started to eat.

"Nah, I'll clean up around here." Remus said. Lilly nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lilly was making pancakes while Remus and Rosie were playing in the livingroom when Sirius and James came out of the fireplace.<p>

"Lillykins! It's like you knew I was coming!" Sirius grinned, sitting at the table. Everyone laughed as Lilly put a plate of pancakes infront of him.

"There we are, Siri-poo." She mocked, as he grinned. Rosie skipped over to the table, and dragged Remus with her. "Here we are, sweetheart." Lilly placed an extra big plate of pancakes infront of Rosie, as she was sat on Remus' knee. James came over to the table and sat down as Lilly put a plate of pancakes infront of him, sitting down herself. "So, are you and those two going to behave today?"

"Yes Lilly. We promise." The three maraunders chanted.

"Good. I don't want to come back and find the house burnt down."

"That was one time!" Remus protested as Sirius and James laughed. "Everything was repaired, anyway." Lilly just shook her head. She collected the empty plates off the table and turned to Rosie.

"Why don't you go and get that picture you wanted to show Grandpa?" She asked as Rosie nodded, and ran upstairs to get her drawing pad Lilly's Mum got her for her 3rd birthday. "Behave." She warned the boys as she walked over to the fireplace. A few seconds later, Rosie came running down the stairs and into her mother's arms. Lilly carried Rosie to the fireplace and flooed to her mothers.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, Dad." Lilly said as she walked out of the fireplace. Lilly's mother Clara smiled and Lilly's dad Jason grinned as his grand-daughter jumped into his arms.<p>

"Hello sweethearts." Jason laughed as he hugged Rosie. When Lilly was pregnant, he and Clara weren't happy at first, but suppported her desicions.

"Grampa, Grandma, I have a picture." Rosie squealed, very loudly.

"Do you sweetie? Let's have a look then." Jason replied as Lilly and Clara went into the kitchen.

"How have you been?" Lilly asked her mother, as she sat down at the table. Clara smiled and sat besides her youngest daughter, putting a hand on hers.

"I'm fine, how's Remus and Rosie?" Lilly smiled at her mother.

"We're all fine. Rosie keeps having nightmares though, every so often. Is that normal?" Lilly asked worriedly. Clara laughed at her daughter's worrying over nothing.

"Lilly, love, everyone has nightmares, even a child. Don't worry." Lilly sighed a breath of relief.

"Thanks Mum."

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to clean?" Sirius moaned for the fifth time. James whacked him on the head as Remus sighed.<p>

"Pack it in Pads, we promised to help." James scolded him.

"You didn't have to help, ya know." Remus pointed out as he looked under the couch. So far, they had: Put all Rosie's toy's away, cleaned the kitchen, washed all the dirty clothes and put them away, put all the books away in the libary/study, and only had the livingroom left.

"Yeah, but if I didn't, I'd feel guilty." Sirius pointed out, as he cleaned the t.v. screen.

"Maybe, next time you dump a girl after shagging her, why don't you think about feeling guilty then," Remus suggested, as James laughed.

"Your just jealous." Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius dramatically twirled around the livingroom, proclaiming girls' passion for his body.

"Yeah, of your stupidity." He murmered, loud enough for James to hear, who burst out laughing. Remus also started chuckling, as Sirius looked on confused. This only made them laugh even more.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Mommy, look what Grampa gave me!" Rosie squealed as Lilly and Clara walked into the livingroom. Rosie was holding a heart locket, with a diamond cross on the front. Inside, it had a picture of Remus, Lilly and Rosie on one side, then it had Clara and Jason on the other. Lilly smiled.<p>

"What do you say Rosie?" She said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you Grampa," Rosie hugged him, as he smiled at his grand-daughter.

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime," Jason said smiling at Lilly and Rosie.

"Right, we'd better get back to your Daddy then, Rosie." Lilly said, picking Rosie up as she heard a car pull up outside. Lilly waved to her parents as she and Rosie flooed home.

* * *

><p>Lilly could tell something had happened as she walked into the livingroom.<p>

"What happened?" She asked Remus worriedly.

"Kira. She's died, leaving Ellie orphaned." Lilly gasped. Kira was Remus' older sister, and Ellie was Kira's daughter. Ellie's dad Jacub had died in a car crash a few years ago.

"Poor Ellie." Lilly adored Ellie, as she was born a few years before Rosie, so Kira had helped Lilly through her pregnancy with Rosie. "Who's looking after Ellie now?" Lilly asked.

"Well, us probably."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I thought I should leave it there. I know that Remus is an only child, but I didn't want to kill off Joe or one of his friends, because Ellie is a big part of this story and Joe will be coming back soon! Reviews are welcome! <strong>


End file.
